elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Argonian
Argonians are a race of reptilian creatures native to the Black Marsh region of Tamriel. They can be found in smaller numbers throughout the continent, and have been featured in every one of the main games so far. Argonians are the only race completely unrelated to men and mer, being desended directly from the Hist. Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts of guerrilla tactics, and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland. They have developed immunities to the diseases that have doomed many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploring underwater locations due to their ability to breathe water . Argonians make proficient thieves , due to their increased lockpicking and sneaking skill . By game *Argonian (Arena) *Argonian (Daggerfall) *Argonian (Morrowind) *Argonian (Oblivion) *Argonian (Skyrim) *Argonian (Online) Black Marsh For main article see Black Marsh Black Marsh (also known as "Argonia") is one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel and the home region of the Argonians. The Argonians are pefectly adapted to these swampland rainforests. The province is filled with "great inland waterways and impenetrable swamps". The Dunmer of neighboring Morrowind have made a practice of raiding the region for slaves, particularly House TelvanniProvinces of Tamriel Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh. Biology Argonians have gills on their necks and are covered in scales. This gives Argonians the unique ability to breathe underwater, which has proven to be an advantage in combat with other races, especially in the swamps of Black Marsh. Argonians are trained in guerilla warfare to drown their enemies by dragging them to the water and holding them under. Argonians have very sharp reptilian teeth lining their mouths, which, if they are unarmed, can be used as an effective weapon. If an Argonian becomes a vampire, it appears to age tenfold and its eyes turn light red and nearly blank, though their pupils are still visible. Argonians possess tails, the only race besides the Khajiit to do so. When swimming they use their tails to propel themselves as they glide through the water like a fish. An Argonian's tail is also used for balance giving them an extra advantage in certain situations. This is one of the many reasons Argonians are effective as thieves and assassins. Argonians have a wide variety of cranial features such as fins, ridges, spines, spikes or horns. Female Argonians tend to pierce their cranial features. The Naga were a breed of Argonian who resembled puff adders with legs and arms and whose height ranged from seven to eight feet tall. They possessed black scales, black eyes, and large mouths full of fangs. They generally lived in the inner swamps of Black Marsh and had very little contact with the Imperials and other races that were not native to Black Marsh. History First Era Little is known about what occurred in Argonia or Argonians in general during much of the First Era, as the few Argonians that left the province were very rare and they themselves didn't talk about ther history and preferred to integrate themselves into larger Tamileric cultures. The region and, by extention Argonians themselves, stayed independent of the Tamrielic Empire until the twenty-ninth century of the First Era. The Argonians were defeated by the Reman Empire in 2811 at the Battle of Argonia . Following this defeat, the Argonians retreated to Helstrom, where the Imperials would not follow them. Slave traders exploited the Argonians, and "entire tribes of Argonians were dragged in chains" to the Dunmer land. Warlord dynasties were formed by former Imperial officers, who "earned a reputation for tyranny even in those dark times". Second Era Even less is know about argonian history in the Second Era. The only know recorded event occurred in 2E 560, when the Argonians responded against their tyrannical oppressors with the Knahaten Flu. Whether the terrible Khahaten Flu arose from natural causes, or was created by an Argonian shaman in retaliation for his people's oppression, is still a matter of debate, but its' result was clear. The plague began in Stormhold in 2E 560 , and quickly spread to every corner of Black Marsh, killing all those not reptilian stock. For over forty years, it held the Province in its grip, decimating entire cultures (notably, the Kothringi ) and driving outsiders from the land. Even when the land became inhabitable again, fear of the disease kept most outsiders away. House Dres of Morrowind continued to send slavers into the north, but few others saw any reason to trouble themselves with the land. Even Tiber Septim , it was said, thought twice before conquering Black Marsh for his new Empire. The borders of the province fell easily to his forces, but he wisely decided to avoid strategically unimportant inner swamps, and thus met with little resistance. Third Era By the Third Era most of Argonia has been assimulated into the empire with the exception of Helstrom. Helstrom is in the center of "Murkwood", an area of marsh in the center of Argonia where it is almost impossible for non-Argonians to travel, so is the center of non-imperial Blackmarsh. This is also the Arnesian War uprising (which took place during the Imperial Simulacrum ), saw the Argonians extract revenge for the slavery that they suffered from House Dres. Fourth Era After the Oblivion Crisis, Argonia seceded from the Empire, making the Marsh into an independent province. In the aftermath of the Red Year (4E 6) the Argonians invaded Morrowind to exact revenge on the Dunmer and put Morrowind in An-Xileel control. They appear to be neutral to the ongoing hostilities between the Empire and the Thalmor. Culture Very little is known about the Argonian culture as of the Fourth Era. The difficult terrain within the Black Marsh, coupled with the apparent isolationist policies of the Argonians, renders this largely a mystery. It is known that great emphasis is placed upon the Hist, the strange trees that are abundant in the Marsh. Even what little is known about the Hist is the subject of much rumor and speculation. It is believed that the Argonians are somehow co-dependant upon the trees, and that the Hist forms some sort of hive-mind. Marital customs among the Argonians is one of the few widely-known aspects of Argonian life. Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara , some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh , it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member. Each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient. Trivia *There are rumors of Argonians that have contracted a unique form of lycanthropy, and rather than becoming werewolves upon transformation, become creatures known as called Werecrocodiles . They lurk isolated swamps and spread the disease. *There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel , but there is little infomation about them, except they're composed of mostly, if not all, Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh. *The "Black Marsh" was the name given to the portion of Argonia that was conquered by the Imperial Empire in the First Era (2812) (PGE3?). Like Morrowind , it was "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated" *The Shadowscales are Argonian assasins, born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh . They are trained from childhood in the art of stealth and combat. They have historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end/prevent conflicts without major bloodshed, and without the general populous knowing. *As of Skyrim, Argonian females have been given breasts. This is most likely an oversight as Argonians are reptiles and have no function for mammary glands. Sources #Provinces of Tamriel #The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind #Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh References Category:Races Category:Argonians Category:Beastfolk Category:Black Marsh